User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Arsjief 4
Archive: User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Arsjief 3 Oshenna State Council http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Oceana_State_Council?curid=19837&diff=164729&oldid=164728 So you're kind of the Kanto Qyto of Oshenna :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :At the moment, I am :P Though I tend to listen to suggestions from other people :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiktionary, and its dangererous influence on you What's wrong with 'record low'? That's actually good English. :P --Semyon 17:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :I like "lowth" more :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) It is time I believe it is time. Polls in both the Second Chamber and the Pub had their run, discussions were had and ended, most satisfactory. Majority wants to keep the monarchy, and wishes me to replace Dimitri. And, as Friojozes pointed out... time's up. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:54, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : The Second Chamber vote didn't actually have a conclusive result. The referendum, however, did show a slight majority wanting TMV (not Donia, as the titles say, hopefully :P) as king over Dimitri. 77topaz (talk) 08:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed, still 4 more votes in the 2nd chamber. Maybe Marcus will change his mind, as he said he'd only support a referendum. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Did your connection fail again? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yours did too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::No, it didn't, I just left the chat because no-one was there. :/ 77topaz (talk) 09:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::You betrayed me :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't know whether your connection had failed or whether you had just decided to leave because you had to go to university or something. :P And you're not in the chat now, are you? 77topaz (talk) 10:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, I'd left cuz you didn't come back :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:08, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Get a move on As a proponent of the Donia monarchy, I know you'll want to get started with editing immediately. :P --Semyon 17:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :No need too. In most cases, it was Dimitri acting as a king, and thus it should stay King Dimitri I :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I think quite a lot do require editing. It's rather difficult to know which though. --Semyon 09:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::You're going through the list from the start? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Deletion I believe this page can be deleted :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:29, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Done :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Gùto :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Btw, I'm on chat :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Could you ontleed that sentence for me? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Too lazy :P The same sentence can be said again though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure? I've made a quick change and you know it only costs 1.02 Euros or 86 Pence. ;D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) : :o Iĺl just read it on the internet; then it cost me no dime :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::That's only on the Wikia, poor old Oos'll have to pay a subscription charge. It's not much, it's cheaper than buying the paper everyday. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll loan a newspaper from some other political dude in Congress. Patrick West seems like a newspaper reader :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Looks like the lembughgwa klavjegh is playing its tricks again. :) --Semyon 18:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::: :o Weĺl see whether youŕe right :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey come to the SSC to have a look at the new Public services bill that's under construction. This bill needs a little help being made as anything I've missed needs to be covered. It'd also just be good to hear your general ideas. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I'll take a look at it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:10, September 8, 2013 (UTC) CCPL members Might we count, amongst the members of the CCPL, some of my characters still? I ask this because Kunarian is currently working a drawn version of every single congress member, and it'd be interesting see Donia among those drawn. Because, ya know, of his unusual appearance among other things. So, yeah, I was wondering, about that congressman order, haha. You got plenty of seats and I know you like a bit of symbolism as much as I do. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :PS: Have a look, it's pretty awesome. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You mean those currently in Congress or the next Congress? My answer is quite radically different depending on which Congress :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I mean the current one of course, though they'd be more then welcome in the next one as well obviously. It's just one seat and you'd still be the one controlling it fully of course. Just one of my guys drawn too haha. Couldn't your parties good ol' ex-PM be in it too? King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Mmm... Only if you come with a nice plot why Jonathan Kelmný left Congress, so he could be replaced by Donia :P Anyway, which Donia will it be? I thought Ygo was still in hospital :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::I was thinking maybe Dalia, but she isn't... Christelijk enough. So it should be Ygo, who by now is recovered from his accident. Mr. Kelmný left Congress because he was involved in a local corruption scandal; he has "declareerd" a few too many "bonnetjes" for his wife's shopping sprees and some expensive holidays to Noble City and Peace Island with the Kelmný family. He thought nobody would find out but his secretary found out. He then attempted to bribe said secretary but alas, to no avail. The secretary, a man of stronger moral fabric then mr. Kelmný, reported it to the authorities. The CCPL asked Donia to take Kelmný's place after he "liet de eer aan zichzelf", stepping up. Donia is rich enough not to give in to the temptations of money. Fair enough? King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Original :P We gone do this, I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::A fine idea, priatel, a fine idea! Leave it to us thinking of creative solutions to seemingly unsolvable problems. Donia's all better now too. He recovered in that classical Donia style we all know and love. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Very well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Demathification" http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Semyon?curid=12386&diff=167077&oldid=167076 What was wrong with math? :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :It is heresy :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:57, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::that = sad. :( --Semyon 17:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Did I just offend the mathematics after-school club members? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::During my last year of school, I went in during the holidays for extra maths lessons. :P --Semyon 17:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::You're predictable :P Normal people would not be offending if someone said "Match is heresy" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::C=h*a^t :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You should have done some manipulation first. Like a=(h/C)^(-1/t) and seen if he'd still understood. :P --Semyon 14:38, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::He's said he's not that good at maths, so I thought it'd be better to give an easier one :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:41, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'm gonna do a=(h/C)^(-1/t) just to see how bad I am :P :::::::::* a=(h/C)^(-1/t) :::::::::* a=(h/C)^('-1'/t) ehhm... :::::::::Never mind :P --OuWTB 14:54, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::a=(C/h^t)^(1'/t) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::You forgot a minus there :o --OuWTB 12:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Prove it :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll indicate it with bold :o --OuWTB 12:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Semyon: a=('h/C)^('-1'/t) Me: a=(C/h^t)^(1'/t) Not the same :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Don't hocus-pocus me with a "wisseltruc", you just moved some letters. This is maths, not alphabetics :P --OuWTB 13:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::''Herleid it :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:07, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Okay :P :::::::::::::::::* a=(h/C)^(-1/t) > get rid of useless parameter: -a :::::::::::::::::* 0=(h/C)^(-1/t)+a > do the only logical step: ÷(h/C)^(-1/t) :::::::::::::::::* 0=a÷((h/C)^(-1/t)+a)) > then ×(h/C)^(-1/t) :::::::::::::::::* 0=a > switch :::::::::::::::::* a=0 ::::::::::::::::: No need to stiekemly erase the minus :P --OuWTB 13:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You already made a mistake in the first step :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Prove it :P --OuWTB 13:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You subtracted a on the left side while you added a on the right side :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:16, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Yes, I moved a from one side to another :o --OuWTB 13:19, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::You should've subtracted it on both sides :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Says who? :o --OuWTB 13:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Perhaps I do? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Are you an authority on the subject of maths? :o --OuWTB 13:27, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Probably not :o But I guess teachers and professors would say the same though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:35, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well, if you think you're smart, why don't you calc it yourself? :o --OuWTB 13:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*a=(C/h^t)^(1/t) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*a=ᵗ√(C/h^t) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*a^t=C/h^t ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*C/h^t =a^t ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*1/h^t ×C=a^t ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*(1/h)^t×C=a^t ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*1/h×ᵗ√©=a ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*ᵗ√©/h=a ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*ᵗ√©=ha ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*C=(ha)^t :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::What is & supposed to mean? :o --OuWTB 13:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Look at the picture :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:52, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Not really clear :P --OuWTB 13:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Tsss... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Bother explain it? :o --OuWTB 13:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Next picture :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::If you mean t&C is like 2&5 being 5², then I must say you're wrong. ^ is used for that purpose: 5^2/C^t :P --OuWTB 14:11, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::√(t&C)=ha is the first formula in the first picture :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:15, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Why not just write ᵗ√C? :P --OuWTB 14:17, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Tough one è :P --OuWTB 14:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Nice effort 4kant. :P --Semyon 17:27, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Does that mean 4kant gave a wrong answer? :o --OuWTB 19:41, September 19, 2013 (UTC) If you're moving a term from one side of the equation to the other, then you need to switch its sign. That's an extension from the fact that you need to do the same thing to both sides of the equation, as you're removing, thus subtracting, the term from one side of the equation, so you need to add its negative to the other side of the equation. Hope that helps. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:54, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Is it your goal to give me a headache or are you just being nerdy? :P --OuWTB 06:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well, this is a nerdy conversation as a whole, is it not? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:19, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you now insulting this conversation? :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::That kinda is a nerdy remark, tåpas. You just gotta admit that you, Semyon, and Qytokant are big nerds around here :P --OuWTB 16:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Our nerdiness will ensure good jobs though in the future. I don't know if there are many employment options for Limburgish-Swedish translation. :P --Semyon 14:53, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, I ain't looking for a job meself. Being not nerdy, I might find myself a good hard-working non-Christian woman who is willing to do a job instead of me :P --OuWTB 14:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sounds like a serious ethical compromise. :P --Semyon 14:56, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, doing maths would be a serious ethical compromise too, as it is not in-line with the Bible too. So I just choose the most comfortable option: not being a nerd and getting a woman who wants to work for me :P --OuWTB 14:58, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Sadifying other people isn't in line with the Bible either, I guess :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::No, but nor is sadifying yourself, which you are currently doing by not moving out of Brabant :P --OuWTB 15:06, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Nor is insulting :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::That makes both of us sinners :P --OuWTB 15:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ŧǻţ đõęśňť šőůńð ṿëŕŷ ǧôòď :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ŋõ :( --OuWTB 15:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Þȟè đéṿĩł šăďìḟîëś ûş :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ĳňđëêď :( --OuWTB 15:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ŵë ńéèđ śõµêŧȟïŋ ţő ĥáṕṗĩḟỳ ûş :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ȝòü çæŋ ɣìƕè äň éxâµpłẽ? :o --OuWTB 15:58, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Haha, that overusage of accents reminds of those weird "Zalgo-text" spammers that you sometimes find in places like YouTube. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ňô, ŵè ĳùšť ùšẽ âçčëñťš :P --OuWTB 09:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ẁĥý âŕë ÿöü àŋńõŷěď ƀÿ òùř åćčęñŧś, Ťǻṕãš? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:08, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ságom å càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Ságo drynki :o --OuWTB 08:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 16:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Brabant This edit really sadifies me :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Then the truth sadifies you as well :( --OuWTB 14:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Why? :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, what does Brabant have to offer, that ain't available in Limburg anyway, and that is worth paying a visit to, apart from Maaskantje? :P --OuWTB 14:29, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Gèssel? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Read the other discussion, you guys ain't got nothing :P --OuWTB 14:38, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Sylvania State Elections Hey just as we're coming to the end of the candidacy period for the Sylvania State Council I'd like to draw your attention to my campaign for both seats in the Council and for the position as Governor of Sylvania. In our culture policy we're aiming to really bring knowledge about local and state culture to our youngsters, we want more libraries and museums as well as local and state history being taught in schools. With our economic policy, we want to bring business and unions together and we want to support entrepreneurs and fight multinationals. And in policing, we really want to crack down on anti-social behaviour and invest in a police academy. Not to mention we want to actually build the health service we've recently legislated for. I'd like you to take a look at my campaign in speakers corner where you can ask me questions about my policies and how the CNP will govern in Sylvania. You can also take a look at our policies in more detail, we're currently constructing our policies so if you want to query us about a policy not yet detailed then feel free to go ahead. ----- CAMPAIGN LINK ----- POLICIES LINK ----- '''Remember any vote (Major, Minor or Support!) spared will help bring Sylvania forwards, we want to work very closely with other parties in Sylvania and bring forwards a strong plan to make the next year within Sylvania even better, brighter and exciting than the last. Just remember to vote! VOTE LUKAS HOFFMANN FOR GOVERNOR VOTE CNP FOR SYLVANIA IN THE COUNCIL OF REPRESENTATIVES VOTE CNP FOR SYLVANIA IN THE SENATE Thank you. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : :o You sure you want to be re-elected? Comparing the picture here and the one of your wiki-page makes me think that politics has been stressful to you, considering your last slightly coloured hairs turned white :P --OuWTB 11:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I am 100% sure, besides the one on the wiki page is from years ago, when I was a young un. Hoffmann's got the white hairs of a silverbacks experience now, which is even more reason to vote for him. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:03, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o You effectively convinced me (at least for the State Council :P) --OuWTB 12:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Càttù Ås, jàx pó Semyon ságoq å càttù. Ók prÿnef å qìcù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :What does 'Ók prÿnef å qìcù?' mean? --Semyon 16:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Something like "Could you also come there?" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::OK. That's not how we say it (are you surprised?) :P --Semyon 16:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Of course you don't say it like that consideriŋ you åful læk of đíàćŕïŧîčš :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:33, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: :o Btw, it's "your" or "åfully læk đíà.." --OuWTB 17:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ŋó, îŧš "ťŷpô" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Btw, ćǻŧţù 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Support Don't you support the MLPE? :'( --Semyon 19:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :I gave you three votes :o --OuWTB 06:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Seven state elections A gentle reminder to cast a vote for the head admin in these elections. :P --Semyon 18:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :In case you claim he isn't standing, I'm quite happy for you to vote for me instead. :P --Semyon 18:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :: :o I'll only be loyal to CCPL, Oshenna, myself, and God :o --OuWTB 08:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC) It'd really be good to have a vote in Sylvania considering that Time is voting against me when I've already made promises to find a better system. I don't really want to lose my Governorship after so much hard work. :P Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : :'( --OuWTB 17:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll consider it :o ::Kunarian, don't forget that I still have a vote in Sylvania! I'm going to vote for you, I just took me a couple of days to decide :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 18:15, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :All you have to do is abolish the Senate. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:01, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not going to pander to you to get your vote. If you'd even bothered to listen to the campaign up til now you would have heard that we are going to review the way we legislate in Sylvania and see if we can't come up with a simpler, more fluid system. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The Swedish user without drugs-related issues is on chat :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for you vote Oos, it means a lot. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : :o That's what ideologically similar electorate is for :P --OuWTB 10:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:26, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Ién :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Bilingual articles Hey Oos, do you think we have any bilingual article pages here? I don't mean the IWO declaration or newspapers like the Novine, I mean like real article pages on a subject. HORTON11: • 17:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :We've got Zakone 'Oshenna. I think it's the only one. --OuWTB 08:39, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, that's completely in Oceana. Only a few days ago did I make a bilingual one, though there's also a newspaper now too. HORTON11: • 15:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I understand that it is not really helpful if we have many bilingual pages, but some pages is fun though :P --OuWTB 15:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :::They are the only way to show ou languages in action (fixed the link now). HORTON11: • 16:13, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, bilingual newspapers, laws, lyrics/poems, etc. are also a good way to show the languages in action :) --OuWTB 07:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well I'm guessing we have all those for Oceana, and I think so too for Barzuna (if we count the IWO declaration as law). HORTON11: • 12:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Okay, that's a good way of cultivating our local languages :P --OuWTB 13:21, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the Novine's a conservative paper, right? HORTON11: • 13:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, though it tends to be rather neutral in most cases :P --OuWTB 13:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Well it is less of an opinion piece compared to Kunarian's paper. But do you mean neutral as in wording or as in political perspective? HORTON11: • 13:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::It surely is neutral in wording, and it could be argued that it is politically neutral as well, even though the paper is very much centered around Oceana and Christian politics. --OuWTB 13:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we should do something to recognize newspaper quality/objectivity, and design too. HORTON11: • 14:06, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wouldn't that be a violation of freedom of publishing? --OuWTB 14:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Càttù Sagom in catto. Tu quoque ibi venis? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Excellent Latin, I know :P :Ego quoque así :o --OuWTB 15:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship Hello, Ooswesthoesbes. I've been a member since July 2013, and I have contributed to the wiki through The Pub and recently I've edited the lengths of the highways in Lovia. I feel inclined if I can have citizenship in Lovia. Can you please give me the survey? Thanks! Adams990 (talk) 22:30, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You still need 10 more edits before you're eligible for citizenship. 77topaz (talk) 23:16, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. 9 more edits to go. Adams990 (talk) 00:40, November 2, 2013 (UTC)